


Letters

by evenstarz



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Peter leaves, and Caspian writes.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> i will add individual triggers before each chapter but overall suicide is often discussed!

To my everlasting love,

Every day without you has taken its toll on me. There is a feeling inside of my chest that began to bubble up as soon as you left: it feels as though I will never be happy again. Not without you, at least. Never without you.

It seems far too pointless for me to go on without you. I desperately wish that you will return to me soon. I am aware that someday soon your siblings will come back, which of course brings me joy, but it also further pushes in the reality that you will never come back.

I am quite aware that you will never come home, nor will you ever read this. These letters are for me: they will serve as a reminder to me that you are never to return, and that you will move on from this life, just as I will be forced to move on from you, and marry some woman that I will pity, for her husband will never love her as much as he has loved another.

Love always,  
Caspian.


	2. Letter Two

To my everlasting love,

The first time I kissed you, I was terrified. 

I had no idea what I was doing. Not only was it our first kiss, but it was mine. I thought it would end disastrously and that I would make a complete fool of myself.

I had never felt so euphoric as I had when I first kissed you. It was as if we were the only ones in the world, and as if we weren't planning battles and wars against those trying to kill us. It was just us, together. 

What breaks me now is that we are never to be together again.

Love always,  
Caspian.


End file.
